


I Don't Want to Be Weak Anymore

by Keyden



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Teen wolf after Stiles is put in Eichen, Eichen House, F/M, M/M, Nogitsune, pre-Sterek - Freeform, supernatural season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyden/pseuds/Keyden
Summary: One shots ****Possible future one shots**** No promisesSam meets Stiles at Eichan and helps him.Bad summary I know





	1. How Sam and Stiles meet

Stiles’ POV

I looked at my roommate neither of us were sleeping. Guess they thought we could convince the other to sleep. “So, are your injuries why you’re hear jump off a bridge?” I asked. “In front of a car on accident.” He told me. “Sam.” “Stiles.” I looked back out the window. “Who do you hear?” he asked me. “I see you flinch. The voice tells me to say yes or he’ll kill all my friends that he’ll wear me down. I came here to keep them safe.” “I hear Lucifer.” Sam told me. “A thousand-year-old fox sprit.” I never look away from Sam. That’s what Morrell told me. “Nogistune. Is what he calls himself.” Sam looked me over. “Why are you telling me?” he asked. “You’re a hunter.” I smiled at him. “Winchester. Big name in the supernatural community. The Argents told me about you guys, if it takes over kill me.”

Sam’s POV

I watched Stiles Lucifer trying to get my attention, but the kid had all of it. He’d told me that if he died he’d already set something up with a wealthy friend to take care of his dad, so I wouldn’t feel bad about killing him. I walked over to the phones and called Dean. “I thought they weren’t letting you talk to me.” Dean said when he realized it was me. “I need you to look up a Nogistune. My roommate is claiming one is trying possess him to kill his friends. He knows we’re hunters Dean he knows the Argents. He wants us to kill him if it wins. He’s a kid.” I told Dean looking around making sure I wasn’t caught lucifer was blowing bubbles next to me. “I’ll see what I can find.” He promised as Stiles rounded the corner, “Thanks.” I hung up and gave Stiles a smile. Somehow the kid distracted me from Lucifer. “I snuck a call to my brother about your problem. Were going to do what we can to keep you alive.” I promised the kid smiled then tilted his head when he saw a girl. “Malia?” he asked as she sat next to him. “Why are you here?” he asked the girl. “My dad can’t handle me.” She growled. “Told me an interesting fact to. Peter is actually my dad. I freaked out and he had me sent here.” She growled. “Hey talk to Derek he can help you get emancipated your blood he’ll do anything.” The kid told her. “Thanks, but you should of left me in the woods.” She snapped. “Then get out and go back I won’t stop you.” Stiles rolled his eyes as she flashed blue eyes and left. “What the hell was she?” Lucifer asked watching her leave. “Shape shifter she turns into a coyote, she’s good.” Stiles told me a ferocity in his tone told me not to hurt her. “Girlfriend?” I asked, “No.” he shrugged, “Wrong anatomy.” I nodded, “Okay. Are you holding in kid?” I asked him. “Group was shit, but talking with you helps. Being honest.” I smiled, “I know what you mean.

It was the next night I was holding Stiles as he screamed into his pillow trying to tune out the voice when Dean walked in with Cas. “This the kid?” Dean asked, I nodded. “You look like shit brother.” I snorted as I looked at Cas. They were blurry. “To be honest I thought you’d be worse.” Dean told me as Cas expelled the Nogistune from Stiles. He caught the fly that came out of Stiles mouth. And put it in a curse box. “Stiles helped keep the devil at bay.” I smiled. “Cas?” I asked as he sat next to me. “I’m sorry Sam I’ll fix this for you.”

Stiles’s POV

I looked the woman over who offered to watch the guy who fixed me. Cas his name is Cas. I waved Malia over. “See him. Can you help Meg keep him safe?” I asked her. She looked in the room, “Why?” she asked. “He saved me, possibly everyone.” I told her. “if you do there will probably be fighting people.” I looked at Meg for confirmation. “Lots of fighting.” She promised. Malia smiled and promised to watch him. I followed Sam and Dean out of Eichan House, “Kid I had Dean cover your stay here, you helped me so I returned the favor.” Sam told me as my dad pulled up and we all froze that’s when I saw all the bodies. “Demons who were sent to kill Cas.” Sam whispered as my Dad walked up to us. “Dad wait this wasn’t them.” I promised. “They helped me.” Dad looked between us and the bodies. “They weren’t human they were going to kill a friend. The friend healed me. I want to go home and sleep now.” I smiled at my dad. “I’ll call Peter and Chris they’ll clean this up. You boys save my son?” Dad asked Sam and Dean. Sam nodded, and dad handed them a card. “Call me if you need anything I’m new to this supernatural crap but you boys get caught in a corner call me I’ll see what I can do.” Dad pulled me into a hug. “Wait. Dad school’s on break and well Chris refuses to teach me. They’re the best-” I looked between my Dad and Sam. “Stiles this world if you have an out-” Sam tried. “No, I just need basics ask my Dad this town is like a hellmouth there’s a reason it’s called Beacon Hills.” I sighed, “I’m tired of being the weak one.” Sam and Dean shared a look. “If you're sure.” Dad pointed at both men. “He goes with you I do too. Take them to the house I’ll meet you there. I’m going to call parish let him know I’m taking a sabbatical to make sure you’re okay. Then I’ll call Scott tell him to watch the house let him know we’re going out of town I’ll tell him the same, but before all that your going to tell me if you trust them and who they are.” “Sam and Dean, they’re hunters. The best according to Chris. They have their own code, it involves free will. Chris said Gerard was pissed when he found out they left a pack alone because they didn’t hurt people but they ate raw animals, Derek said something about how some wolfs if they don’t have alpha’s do that.” I told my Dad. “Okay we learn how to keep people safe. Call Derek let him know the truth.” I nodded.

At the house I packed up the jeep and called Derek. “Stiles?” “Hey I met some guys, Chris gave them the okay, they’re going to teach Dad and me since Chris won’t. I just want to be able to keep us safe and not to be weak anymore. They have friend who healed me he’s an angel, but he’s stuck in Eichan for now Malia and a friend of theirs is keeping an eye on him. Will you pop in check on them for me? Malia wants to talk to you anyway, but let her bring it up don’t go about it in the usual Hale fashion.” I told him. “Daily updates okay? You’re pack Stiles, just if they hurt you or you die because of them I will do what needs done.” Derek promised. “Daily updates.” I promised.

My Dad and I got in the jeep and followed Sam and Dean out of town around midnight.


	2. Stiles isn't weak not that he believes it

Stiles’ POV

We pulled up to a Cabin and I texted Derek my general location as Sam showed me where I’d sleep. Sam gave me a small smile and told me to sleep that we’d train tomorrow.

“How are you with a Gun?” Dean asked first thing in the morning. “I was a sniper.” Dad told him. “I taught Stiles a few things for his safety.” “Chris taught me more. I’m a pretty good shot. I can shoot bows but I prefer a crossbow if we need to use arrows, Kira taught me a few things about her Katana and how to wield it without accidentally cutting off my own arm. “Hand to hand I can hold my own.” I told them Derek had me train with the wolves. “We’ll see.”

After hitting every target, impressing even my Dad at some of the distance shots, Dean and I fought. I had my hand on his throat and snarled in his face before letting him up. “The hell was that?” Dad asked. “Derek taught me to fight the way he taught the others.” “What aren’t you telling us kid?” Sam asked. “They’re good never hurt anyone, we protect the town. We’re a pack the Hale pack what’s left of them.” I told them. “Because I’m the token human I’ve been kidnapped and beaten up, a lot by those we fight, I can’t be that anymore.” Dean stiffened when I said pack. “Why not become one?” Dean asked as if testing me. “I’d like to be human even if it kills me.” Dean nodded in approval. “How can you be sure they’re good?” Dean asked. “That they deserve to be alive.” I stormed up to Dean in his face, “Kate Argent locked the original Hale pack up in their own home raped a 15-year-old boy, tricked him into thinking it was for love, to get information and burned them alive only one survivor, comatose for six years only to go insane when he woke and kill his own niece and to be killed by the last Hale. Derek. No one deserves that.” I snarled. “I believe you kid.” Dean pulled me into a hug. “Is Kate dead?” Sam asked. “Yeah. Saw Peter rip her throat out.” I looked at Dad who hugged me.

Sam handed me an empty journal. “Write what you know, you can read one of the many we have around here.” Sam smiled at me and I looked at the journal. “I got it from book store.” The tree on the front looked like Lydia’s drawing of the Nemeton I snorted. “It’s a Celtic tree.” I told Sam. “The druids liked them for their power. Thank you.”

The rest of the Day while Sam and Dean taught my Dad all about the supernatural, when he talked about werewolves I piped in on how those were actually feral omega’s and the wolves born from them were still a bit feral but with an alpha would have far more control and wouldn’t need to eat human organ’s anymore once they have an alpha if they’ve killed innocent’s the eyes of the wolf turn blue and an alpha’s are red but you have to kill an alpha to gain the alpha status and power. And kitsune’s if they were able to gain their tails they wouldn’t need to eat pituitary glands and become more of a fox aura than a monster but once they’ve reached this point if they fall they become Nogistune.” I told them as I wrote about the Kanima. “Also alpha’s in packs are the only ones who can turn a person, I’m not sure how long it take for the feral omega to lose the ability and vise versa, but those like the Hale’s only alpha’s.” I told the hunters. “Any way.” Sam continued to explain what they knew including a cure. “Cure?” I asked. “Yeah?” Dean asked. “Write it down for me I’ll take it to Beacon Hills I’ll see if it works on Scott. He never wanted to be a wolf.”

Leviathans. Sam and Dean told us about them and how to fight them long enough to run. “Cut off the head and put it in concreate. Do the same to the rest of it, it doesn’t kill them but it keeps them down. Borax weakens them.” I was writing about the alpha pack when Derek texted me, _Still breathing?_ I laughed and let the others know it was Derek making sure I was okay, _as expected Sourwolf impressed them with how you taught me to fight._ Dean’s phone rang at the same time Dad’s did. Parish was calling agent McCall was putting up arms as to why the Sherriff wasn’t around after the serial killer who had yet to be caught disappeared. “I’ve got to go kid.” Dad told me as Dean announced we had a case with someone named Garth. Sam pulled my Dad aside and I heard something about meeting Garth could help me realize just because I looked weak it didn’t mean I was. I snorted but let it go because it meant I got to go on a hunt and learn. “Bring him back to me alive and in time for school to start back up in two weeks.” Dean promised they’d look after me like I was their blood.


End file.
